Shooting Stars
by timetobreakthrough
Summary: A Stella and Scott one-shot. It's written in Stella's point of view. Please read and review!


**Title**: Shooting Stars.

**Pairings**: Scott/Stella

**Info: **One-shot. Short, simple, otp. It's also written in Stella's point of view, meaning first person. Why? Because I have the power to do so.

* * *

><p><em>I could really use a wish right now.<em>

I was sitting in my back yard, staring at the sky. My headphones covered my ears. Airplane by B.o.B featuring Hayley Williams was blasting. Normally, I listened to hardcore music, such as heavy metal or rock and roll. This song expressed how I felt. It was why I was listening to the song, mouthing every word.

Ever since Lemonade Mouth had started, I had begun to notice change. Wen and Olivia were growing much closer. They spend their time together. When they weren't together, they would text one another. I may be slow, but I know that they have feelings for one another.

Even Mo and Charlie are hanging out a lot. Mo talks a lot about Charlie. Apparently they have late night conversations over the phone. She tells me that Charlie understands her. Charlie is always there for Mo. When Mo was sad once, Charlie knew. I didn't know how. He and I had been at the arcade playing air hockey. I was about to hit the puck when Charlie looked suddenly pale. He stared at me then said he had to leave. I was at the arcade, alone. It turns out, Mo needed Charlie. She was in a fight with her father, but didn't know how to ask Charlie to go comfort her. Charlie, some how, received the strange telepathic message. To this day, my imagination goes wild and I think of Charlie as some mutant from the X-Men comic books. He laughs whenever I bring it up.

_Can we pretend the airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars?_

My band members have someone in their life. They have that special person that they can call them as theirs. I don't have anyone. I have never had anyone special. I had never thought of anyone in that way when I was growing up. Right now, I wish I had some cheesy romance story. You know those movies that you see? Those romantic drama's. A girl is all alone and she's having a life crisis. A boy appears and makes her life great. He tells her some cheesy lines and the girl falls in love. Drama happens. When doesn't drama happen? Eventually the movie ends. The girl and boy rekindle and they tell one another those three words. I love you. They get together and get married.

I watch those romantic movies and imagine myself having the similar storyline. I want that. What is on the screen. To feel those emotions and understand what love is. I don't know what it is. I've asked my friends but they smile and tell me that I'll know when I experience it. I'm jealous. I believe they feel love and I'm left behind, being curious and helpless.

Suddenly, my head phones are pulled off. Surprised, I had gotten to my feet and ready to defend myself. I thought I was being attacked by one of the monkey's or a mutant. I honestly have to stop reading X-Men comics, but they're so addicting.

"Whoa! It's just me." Scott said, as he put his hands up, still holding my headphones. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just trying to get your attention."

I sighed. "Well you got it, Pickett. What's up?"

Scott had given me my head phones back before sitting on the grass. He shrugged his shoulders as he looked up at me. "I wanted to hang out with you."

Silently, I sat down next to him. Scott joined the band about two months ago. He and Mo had broken up because they both wanted different things. I suspect Mo had feelings for Charlie, but wasn't sure how to tell Scott. He wouldn't admit it, but I think Scott realizes how Mo really feels.

"We hardly hang out." added Scott, now looking toward the pool.

I watched him. "So, you decide to scare me in order to hang out with me?"

He laughed. His laugh is loud and full of happiness. The way he laughed, I saw his face light up. A large grin developed on his face and he looked toward me. An electric shock went through my body. I didn't understand what was happening.

"Yeah, sounds about right." Scott chuckled. "You're fun to hang out with."

"I know." I couldn't help but beam. "I'm a riot and I'm so popular. Look at all my friends gathered in my back yard! We're about to party, you know? You showed up at the right time." Jokingly, I stood up and did a waving motion. There was no one in the back yard. Just me and Scott. Understanding my joke, Scott laughed more.

"This is why I like you." Scott said, still chuckling.

I stared at him, eyed-wide.

His laughter had died down once he realized what he said. He gulped. No one ever said they liked me before. It was brand new and I was still in a state of shock.

Why would Scott like me? We're polar opposites. He's a popular jock who can get any girl to fall for him. And I'm a rock-and-roll freak who's obsessed with the X-Men comics. He wore the latest trends. Those preppy clothing that every one is wild about. I wear clothing that my mother describes as, 'rebellious teen wear'. He and I, we wouldn't be great together.

"Stella," Scott stood up. The surprise look still on his face. "I didn't mean to say it."

My heart sank. Of course. He didn't mean to. He doesn't like me. He probably said in a friendly way. I felt disappointed then I grew puzzled. Why was I disappointed? Suddenly, like a sucker punch, it hit me. I realized I had feelings for Scott. They were warm feelings, feelings of joy and a strong liking. When he had joined the band, he made everything more fun than it was. He made me laugh during band practice and when he joined the Freak Table for lunch, I had always looked in his direction. I admired his expression and I found myself smiling whenever I did. Scott was one of a kind, just like me. Realizing how I felt, I felt guilty. This was Mo's ex-boyfriend. I can't like my best friend's ex.

"I wanted to tell you in a more.. Romantic way." Scott continued, as his eyes fell to the ground. "Not while I was laughing. I wanted to tell you more seriously."

"Wait." I felt my heart race, as if I had run a mile. "You like me? What do you mean by that?"

Scott's face reddened. That was new. My eyes ran across his face, taking in the new red color that was on his cheeks. An awkward smile was on his face. Finally, his eyes moved toward me and our eyes locked. My heart raced faster. I thought I was having a heart attack.

"I mean, I like-like you." That still wasn't enough information. "I like you more than a friend. I've started liking you about a month ago. It was only you and me in the band room. We were both goofing off and strumming our guitars. You were moving around the room, pretending to be a rock star. You were grinning and looked so happy. I couldn't look away. When you did a big finish, you fell to your knees, your arm in the air. I realized that my best friend, my band member.. That you were special. Someone who changed the school, someone who's always determined to change the world. I fell for you."

I couldn't speak. He fell for me. He also remembered that day. I had nearly forgotten that day but I was glad he brought it up. I remember how happy I felt. After my big finish, Scott applauded. He was grinning and he walked over to me. He announced, 'World, this is Stella. The rocker who doesn't give up rocking.' It was a stupid line but it made me happy.

"Scott," I began speaking. "You're weird, you know that?"

He frowned. "Oh, wow. Thanks."

"But I like you." I finished, not happy that he interrupted. "I've always had this strange feeling for you." Scott raised a brow, but I ignored his puzzled expression. "I didn't know what it was. I ignored it, but I can't. My heart won't allow it. I don't understand a lot of things, but I finally understand what I feel for you." I paused. "I like you, too. More then I should."

Scott said nothing. All he could do was look into my eyes. My knees felt like they would give out. He had walked forward, making the small distance between us disappear. Before I could say a word or react, Scott had kissed me. He stole my first kiss. That jerk.

"I'm glad to hear that." Scott said, as he pulled away only slightly.

I must have been red because Scott teased me about it. I had turned away slightly, embarrassed. "Yeah, well.." I babbled.

Scott chuckled. "There's never a dull moment when I'm with you."

I stole a glance at Scott. He was watching me with a soft smile. I recognized that look. It was the same look that Wen and Charlie had whenever they look at Mo and Olivia. I felt my throat tighten, preventing me to say a word or at least something intelligent. Slowly, I turned back to face him. Sorry, Mo. I can't stop liking Scott. I can't stop myself for falling for him. I'm so sorry.

"You're a dork." I mused.

"Can I be your dork?" Scott asked, cheekily.

I laughed. "If I can be your rocker."

"Deal."

He took my hand and his thumb caressed the surface of my hand. I squeezed his hand, fearing he would let go. Scott smiled at me and I couldn't help but look down shyly. He then pulled me close to him, giving me a hug. He was so tall. I felt the urge to pull away so I can go inside to get a step stool. I would tell him that later on. For now, I'll enjoy this moment. I'll let myself feel giddy and girly. I'll always remember this day. Always.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: What do you guys think? I was thinking of writing a full story about Scott/Stella, but I'm not so sure. Review and tell me if I should!


End file.
